


Fascinated

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re so sensitive," Cora murmurs, pressing a kiss into her thigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascinated

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

"You’re so sensitive," Cora murmurs, pressing a kiss into her thigh. 

Allison lets out a breathy moan at the action, legs spreading further to coax Cora back to where she wants her. 

It’s been hours since Cora first tied her up and blindfolded her and Allison  _still hasn’t came._ Cora is just.. playing with her. Touching her everywhere and finding all of her sensitive spots, focusing on them until Allison is trembling, right on the verge of coming and then she stops. 

Just caresses Allison’s sides or strokes her hair until she’s no longer on the edge, but still simmering with arousal, twitching at the slightest touch. 

"Let me come,  _please_.”

Cora slips two fingers into her, scissoring them. Allison moans gratefully, tossing her head back against the pillow. 

"It’s fascinating," Cora says. "One little touch and you’re…"

Cora flicks her thumb across her clit and Allison cries out, body tightening as she comes. 

She’s shaking during the aftershocks, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes as Cora undoes her binds and gently takes off her blindfold. 

Allison blinks rapidly at the sudden light, cuddling close to Cora. 

"You were perfect," Cora says, rubbing her shoulder. "So beautiful." 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
